


Eager to Please

by cathouse_mary



Category: Kuroshitsuji | Black Butler
Genre: Drabble, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-12-13
Updated: 2011-12-13
Packaged: 2017-10-27 07:43:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/293344
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cathouse_mary/pseuds/cathouse_mary
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Things are not always as they might first seem.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Eager to Please

"Y-yes…" Eric’s a responsive lover, taking Grell’s slightest cue eagerly. It’s impossible to resist someone who while pleasing himself is avid about pleasing you. "Errric ah please!"

"Come on, Red… oh… you feel so good…"

Eric’s voice is a warm, low growl that makes her hips snap hard, digging her nails into him.

"Hard… need it hard…” The pleasure’s rising within her, burning so hot that she can’t hold back. "Eric… nf…"

Groaning, Eric shudders in his own release, the quick and ragged movements spurring her over the top.

She collapses across his broad back, spent, blissful and panting happily.


End file.
